Harry Potter and the Darkness Within
by Merlin's Pheonix
Summary: Voldemort's dead, Harry now has Voldemort's complete power. What will happen will Harry stay on the path for good or will he become the next Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place just after Cedric Diggory is killed by Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) and Harry is held captive by the statue above Thomas Riddle's grave. As Lord Voldemort relishes the feeling of his new body, he summons his Death Eaters through the Dark Mark on Wormtail's left arm. After reprimanding the Death Eaters that arrived, Voldemort turns towards Harry…

**Harry Potter and the Darkness Within**

**Chapter 01**

"Harry, oh I had almost forgotten that you were here." Lord Voldemort spoke sarcastically. "Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it your almost as famous as me these days." Turning to his Death Eaters Lord Voldemort continues "The boy-who-lived," quickly turning yet again towards Harry and bringing his face mere inches away from Harry's "How lies have fed your legend Harry, should I reveal what happened that night 13 years ago? Should I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" Walking now towards his Death Eaters which backed away, Lord Voldemort continues "It was love, you see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection… I couldn't touch him… It was old magic something I should have foreseen, but no matter… no matter. Things have changed!" Stepping quickly towards Harry, Voldemort extends his arm and places his finger onto Harry's Lightning Bolt scar "I can touch you…now!" Harry immediately starts to scream as the pain through the contact of Voldemort's touch and his scar quickly becomes excruciating.

Voldemort satisfied with the pain that he has now inflicted upon Harry, merely by touching him, tries to remove his finger from Harry's forehead. His finger refuses to terminate the physical connection it has with Harry's forehead, suddenly feeling as if his power is slipping away from him and being sucked into Harry.

Harry at this point has stopped screaming and with bewildered eyes stares at Voldemort.

"What are you doing to me boy!" Voldemort asks Harry with a somewhat calm voice.

"What am I doing to you? What are you doing to me?" Harry replies.

Before they could utter another word they both are rendered unconscious by forces unknown. Voldemort's finger finally letting go of Harry's forehead after lingering there for a few seconds as he collapsed to the ground, Harry still being held up by the statue slumped over the scythe unconsciously. The Death Eaters present stood there in utter shock. Wormtail being the only one to react ran towards his master, kneeling down at his master's side Wormtail notices that Voldemort isn't breathing and places his index finger and middle finger on Voldemort's neck unable to detect a pulse.

"He's dead! Our master Voldemort is dead!" Wormtail shouted as he knelt beside Voldemort's body to the rest of the Death Eaters who are still standing around too shocked at what had just transpired to react.

Wormtail stood up and faced Harry, who still seemed unconscious. As he took a step towards Harry, Wormtail was taken aback as Harry snaps his head up and looks directly in Wormtail's eyes. Suddenly the scythe of the statue released Harry and he landed on the ground looking a bit dazed but quite sure of his surroundings.

One of the Death Eaters present brought his wand up and started to utter the killing curse at Harry, but as soon as the first syllable of the curse left the Death Eaters mouth he went flying backwards and collided with a tombstone of one of the graves. In shock and amazement everyone present turned and stared at the figure of Harry Potter with his left hand raised and his right hand pressed against his forehead. Harry had just invoked wandless magic.

"I truly hope no one else will try to be stupid enough to try that again, I sense that at present there is no one here strong enough who can defeat me, plus I got a splitting headache so would you all be so kind as to surrender without fighting me?" Harry calmly asked as he looked towards all the Death Eaters present, the air around Harry was crackling with raw magic. "Now that Voldemort is out of the picture, I wonder what I should do to the rest of you lot?" Harry stumbled around a couple of steps regaining his balance. "Perhaps I should just put an end to the lot of you and save myself the trouble of having to hunt you down when you cause trouble again? Or perhaps I should take you lot directly to the ministry and tell them what has happened here today?" Harry looked slowly at every Death Eater present then added "Well it is your choice."

In unition every Death Eater present raised his and her wand towards Harry, they had made their choice. Harry raised left his hand and spoke clearly **"TEMPUS SISTITE!"** the spell took effect immediately and all Death Eaters present stopped dead in their tracks, some of the Death Eaters wands were even starting to glow green as the killing curse had begun to manifest at the tip of their wands.

Harry was taken aback quite suddenly at the undeniable urge to kill every single one of them, never in his life had he felt such a compulsion to end a life as what he felt now, but on the bright side his head so no longer throbbing, Harry raised his right hand towards the group of Death Eaters uttering a spell **"CONSTRINGO"** immediately all hands and feet were magically bound by a light see-through blue chain. Harry walked up to the first Death Eater, "This man is called Avery… How did I know that?" Harry puzzlingly asked himself. As he looked at the rest of the Death Eaters he discovered that he recognized all of them, standing next to Avery was Nott Sr, next to him was Walden Macnair and beside him was Goyle Sr, Crabbe Sr and of course there was his biggest pain in the ass, father of that obnoxious Slytherin Lucius Malfoy.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if I removed their wands so that they don't get any funny ideas." Harry spoke out loud to himself. Starting by Avery he removed their wands and released the time spell on each wand one at a time, Malfoy's and Nott's wands erupted sickening green light from their tips as the **AVADA KADAVRA **spell was released and destroying the tombstones in the curses path.

Once Harry was satisfied that the **CONSTRINGO **spell bindings were secure Harry took a few steps back, raising his left hand he removed the time spell that had been put on all the Death Eaters, "**TEMPUS SISTITE**** FINITE INCANTATUM**".

The Death Eaters were utterly confused, for them mere seconds ago they had raised their wands at Harry Potter, but now some magical chain bound them all, their wands were also gone.

"What have you done to us?" asked a very angry Lucius Malfoy. "When I get myself freed Potter, you are going to regret the day that you were…" and silence fell across his lips.

"**SILENTIUM"** Harry responded to Lucius' statement as he flicked his hand in Lucius' general direction, "I've so wanted to do that for so long Lucius, and do you know that you never shut up? Hmmm? If I was you I wouldn't push my luck any further Lucius, or any of the rest if you Death Eaters."

Harry then walked up to Cedric's dead body, knelt down beside him and placed his hand upon Cedric's chest and whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks "I'm so sorry Cedric, it's my fault that you're dead…" Harry cried silently for a little while, raising his head Harry's eyes went blank and contorted in concentration.

One of the Death Eaters shouted out, "Aw look the mighty Potter cannot handle the death of a single insignificant wizard…" the Death Eater could not finish what she wanted to say because at that instant Harry's blank and concentrated look disappeared he raised his hand in the direction of the Death Eater that just spoke, uttering **"ERUMPO"**.

There was no scream of pain from the female Death Eater lips, only the sound of her flesh and bone ripping, and tearing apart in every possible direction, showering all who where around her; stunned and shocked silence fell across all the remaining Death Eaters lips.

"I warned you all to keep quiet, I'm done talking. If you're tired of this life just tell me and I shall end it for you right now!" Harry replied quite angrily not even looking at his prisoners. Harry returned his hand to Cedric's chest the blank look returned also to his eyes and Harry uttered a spell barely above a whisper **"****PROFICUUS PROFICISOR"** a white light emerged from his hand and engulfed Cedric's body covering him from head to toe. Colour returned to Cedric's face, his eyes where returning from their lost and deadly vacant stare, suddenly Cedric lifted himself off the ground and took a deep breath. The Death Eaters were speechless no one ever it the history of the magical world has ever been able to return someone from the dead, but here before them now stands a young wizard the mortal enemy of their fallen master who has just done the impossible.

"Harry, what just happened?" Cedric asked quite shocked. "The last thing I remember is the AVADA KADAVRA curse hitting me."

"Cedric… Well… umm, how can I put this… you were technically dead, well ok stone cold dead in fact. I somehow brought you back." Harry replied quite unsure of himself.

"Harry… How did…? How were you able to do something that no one in the wizarding world has ever been able to do?" Cedric asked quite bewildered.

"Cedric you know as much as I do at this present moment. But right now we need to deliver these Death Eaters to the proper authorities." Harry responded pointing behind Cedric. "We going to use the port key that brought us here in the first place the Tri-Wizard Cup, grab that end of the chain please and I'll summon the port key so we can head back."

"Sure thing Harry." Cedric replied as he walked over towards the chain that was lying on the ground, "Harry what happened here?"

"Honestly Cedric… I think it best if you don't ask, you did just come back from the dead remember?" Harry answered as Cedric picked up the end of the chain and walked towards Harry. With Cedric standing right behind him and holding his shoulder Harry lifted his hand in the direction of the Tri-Wizard Cup, without an incantation or his wand the cup raced through the air and into Harry's hand. As Harry felt the familiar pull of the port key he and Cedric arrived instantaneously back to the beginning of the third and final task of the tournament everyone present burst into cheering when they saw that the Hogwarts champions had arrived safe and sound, but all to soon the cheering died down as they saw that there were more than two people present that had arrived from the third task, and that they were Death Eaters.

All Aurours and Hogwarts staff present quickly withdrew their wands and pointed them directly at the Death Eaters.

"Easy there people, they are no longer a threat, I removed their wands." Harry spoke out at all the wand wielders, as Cedric let the chain fall to the ground.

"Harry my boy by Merlin's beard what is going on?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Professor I think that here isn't the time or the place to discuss what has happened, but there is one more thing that I have to do…" and with saying that Harry pulls out his wand spinning around on the spot and pointing it at Alastor Moody, a split second later before anyone could even react Harry utters an incantation "**VERUM**** REVELARE PER SE**", the spell hitting Moody square in the chest.

As Alastor Moody reverts back to his original form, the form of Barty Crouch Jr, on lookers are stunned as what had just happened and before Barty Crouch can escape another incantation flies though the air and hits him again squarely in the chest "**STUPEFY!**" dropping Barty like a sack of potatoes.

"Professor you will find the real Alastor Moody has been held captive in a chest inside his own office. Now if you will excuse me I have one more spell to lift or our not so dear friend Lucius Malfoy will never be able to confess to the crimes that he has committed." Harry walks past Professor Dumbledore and heads straight for Lucius Malfoy, raising his wand at Lucius Harry speaks the incantation "**TANDEM****SILENTIUM**". As Harry turns around to walk away Lucius speaks up.

"Mark my words Harry Potter! You will regret killing my master, as long as there is breath in my lungs and blood in my veins I will take person pleasure in killing you!"

Harry turns around and quietly laughs at what Lucius had to say stepping closer to Lucius Harry lowers his voice "Then Lucius I wait for the day that you shall try, because I can guarantee you that I will be the one that will kill you."

Turning around and walking directly

"Professor I think it's time that we return to your office and I give you a briefing as to what has happened tonight, but I would like Hermione, Ron and Ginny present."

"Of course Harry let us be on our way then."

Hi there to you who has decided to read this attempt of mine at a fanfiction of Harry Potter, I hope you like what you have read and if you would be so kind as to comment any advice would be grateful (oh and please if you want to diss my work please to so in a civilized manner, thank you.)

Disclamer:

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters created by J.K. Rowling, as this is strictly a fanfiction.

Reference:

1. **TEMPUS SISTITE** - Latin for Stop Time

2. **CONSTRINGO** - Latin for Binding

3. **SILENTIUM - **Latin for Silence**  
**

4. **ERUMPO** - Latin for Erupt / Explode

5. **PROFICUUS PROFICISOR** - Latin for Resurrection / Back to life

6. **VERUM**** REVELARE PER SE** - Latin for To Reveal

7. **TANDEM****SILENTIUM** - Latin for End Silence

(Perhaps not the best choices on my part but they worked for me)


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Darkness Within**

**Chapter 02**

Harry waited by the door until everyone that needed to be inside the office had come in, when the final person stepped through the door Harry closed the door and headed to the middle of the office where all eyes were on him.

"Alright then mate," Ron broke the silence "What the heck happened back there?"

"Alright, well allow me to start from the beginning. Voldemort or should I rather say Wormtail enchanted the TriWizards cup into a port key to transport me to a location where Voldemort could get back his body. Cedric and I unfortunately grabbed the cup at the same time and we were both transported to a cemetery, I really don't know the location Professor.

Wormtail at that point walked out into the open with a thing in his arms, before either myself or Cedric could react, Wormtail fired an **AVADA KADAVRA** dropping Cedric, I had no way of stopping it…"

"Hold on a minute," Kingsley interrupted "If Cedric here…" Kingsley pointed to his left directly at Cedric "Was hit with the killing curse how is it possible that he can be standing here with us at this very moment, very much alive?"

"If I had the answer to that question Kingsley believe me that everyone here would be the first to know… May I continue?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow at Kingsley.

"Sure Harry, please continue." Kingsley responded.

"So then, after Cedric had been hit with killing curse, I was immobilized by Wormtail he enchanted a grave marker statue to hold me captive, it was then that the thing in his arms spoke, it was Voldemort I couldn't believe that this thing in Wormtail's arms was Voldemort, I could never forget his voice Hermione." Harry answers the question that Hermione was about to ask.

"But what got me was Wormtail threw his master into a cauldron that had already something boiling inside, than he added a bone from Voldemort's father's grave, severed his right hand off, then came up to me cut me and removed some of my blood placing all three into the cauldron."

"After that I saw how Voldemort started to regain his body. When he was complete Wormtail gave him his wand and because of his loyal servitude Wormtail was given a silver hand to replace the one he had willingly given up, at that point Voldemort used the dark mark on Wormtail's arm to summon his Death Eaters, those that I brought back to be tried and prosecuted for their crimes. Well after Voldemort started to gloat that he had finally bested the magic that my mother gave me when she sacrificed herself Voldemort placed a finger on my scar and that's when it got strange… I could feel something flowing into my body, some kind of power, then I realized that it was Voldemort's power flowing into me because of the contact he had with my scar, for some reason or another he could not let go of me, that's the last thing I remember, until I woke up sensing that I was in some kind of danger."

"Somehow I managed to make the statue release me, then one of the Death Eaters raised his wand at me and the next thing I know I've sent him flying into a gravestone fifteen feet away. The other Death Eaters at that point all pulled out their wands pointing them at me at the same time, I stopped all of them at the same time, I just froze them. The **AVADA KADAVRA **curses that were being conjured were frozen too, the green light never left the tips of those wands. I then conjured a magical chain and bound all of them together removed all their wands and unfroze them."

"At that point my attention was focused on Cedric who was still lying in the same spot where he was killed, one of the Death Eaters made me angry by calling Cedric insignificant and unfortunately the next thing I remember is pointing my hand at her, I said something but I can't remember what exactly, next thing I know she exploded…" Harry fell silent waiting for someone to speak about his ghastly action towards a captured Death Eater, but everyone was shocked and nobody spoke.

Ron was the first one to recover from the shock "Well mate to be very honest I'm relieved to think that there is now one less Death Eater in the world, you were not you're self at that moment."

"Please Harry," Professor Dumbledore spoke next "Could you continue with your story."

"O.k. Professor. Well after I had killed the Death Eater I turned my attention to Cedric again I placed my hand on Cedric's chest," Harry's eyes widen "I remember the incantation that I used" Harry said looking towards Dumbledore "**PROFICUUS PROFICISOR**…" Dumbledore's eyes widen at hearing the incantation that Harry used.

"…next thing Cedric starts breathing again and stands up. Then Cedric grabs the chain and I summon the cup, and the rest you know, we appeared back at the start of the third challenge with the Death Eaters in tow."

"Harry that is an amazing story, yet again you have survived the evil that had been thrown at you. Kingsley I think that perhaps we say nothing of the death of that female Death Eater, I believe that it would be impossible to figure out what spell was used as from what Harry has told us." Dumbledore stated questioningly to Kingsley.

"I believe you are right Albus, if it was wandless magic like Harry ad described then it will be impossible to find out." Kingsley responded. "I think it best that we go and retrieve Voldemort's body for a show of evidence to the ministry." Kingsley then turned to Harry "Harry could you show me were you were when all of this happened?"

"Kingsley, I have absolutely no idea where we were, all I can tell you is that we were in a cemetery where Tom Riddle's father was buried…"

Harry never finished his sentence suddenly his eyes started to shine yellow and he raised his hand and facing his palm facing downwards Harry uttered an incantation "**ADHIBETE CADAVER**" the spot on the floor where his hand had been pointing at started to glow a red colour then a flash of white light engulfed the room, everyone present covered their eye to shield them from the bright light. The light vanished after a few minutes.

Dumbledore was the first to open his eyes and before him on the floor to his bewilderment lay the body of his former pupil, Tom Riddle. Dumbledore turned his focus off the body towards Harry. Harry looked frightened and bewildered staring at his hand.

"Harry are you alright?" Dumbledore asks Harry as the rest of the people in the office regain their sight and stare at the body in front of them completely shocked.

"I think I am…" Harry begins to speak.

"Merlin's beard!" Kingsley exclaims interrupting Harry "Harry how is this possible? You need to know the exact location of an object, and I mean exactly to the degree to accomplish a magical transfer like this."

"Kingsley if I knew the answer to that question myself I wouldn't be freaking out this way now would I?" Harry responds sarcastically and somewhat freaked out.

"Harry if I may," Dumbledore interrupts "I have never heard of a spell with the incantation that you used to transfer Tom's body here, but I do know where the resurrection spell comes from. The last time that such a spell was used was during the days of Merlin. To be more precise Merlin was the wizard that created the spell and the only one to ever make it work correctly, it had been lost through the ages since then. Only a few people now a day know of this spell myself being one of them."

"How can I know of a spell that Merlin created himself and that only a handful of people know about? But I can use it successfully without having previous knowledge of it?" Harry asks.

"That is the puzzling bit my boy, I haven't the slightest idea. I think that perhaps we should continue this conversation at a later stage there are a lot of people that would like to talk to you after tonight events, both the TriWizards Cup and the capture of so many Death Eaters by yourself."

"That doesn't sound very welcoming right now, I feel really tired after everything that has happened today, I really can't handle lots of people swarming me and asking about what happened tonight. Sir if I may could I stay here and just ask you a few things in private if you wouldn't mind?" Harry asks.

"Certainly Harry. Kingsley would you mind taking Riddle's body to the ministry and I shall be along later to identify the body officially."

"Of course Albus, I shall be waiting for you at the ministry then." Kingsley replies as he walks towards the lifeless body of the biggest threat known to wizard kind, kneeling down he places his hand on the body and both disapperate.

"Now I think that there has been enough excitement for one day, could all of you please excuse me and young Mr. Potter as I think he has many questions to ask me." Dumbledore addresses the remainder of the people in his office.

The fire place erupts into an inferno, flames spewing out ever where, knocking everyone near the fire place to the floor, poor Ron got flung over a chair.

As the flames calmed down, a shape began to take form.

"You have gained my interest young Mr. Potter…" the figures voice hissing and crackling.

"It is not an easy task to have defeated one of my servants, even though he was completely unaware of it…"

_"__I want to extent my invitation to you Mr. Potter…"_

_"__Join me, __Locin Salob and I shall bestow upon you the wonders of unimaginable power!" _

"Locin Salob?" Dumbledore gasped in the background. "You're supposed to be dead! Merlin himself killed you."

"Ah Albus Dumbledore, you are indeed a wise wizard for your age, yet so young. Indeed Merlin cut me down, but only my physical form, my 'spark' as you can call it survived allowing me to visit realities that you could never begin to imagine. I was able to recreate my physical form from mere atoms alone, thanks to the abilities that I gathered along the way."

"What you are saying is impossible, I have never heard of anyone being able to transverse from one reality to another." Dumbledore remarks.

"I have become a Realm Jumper you infinitesimal speck of dust! How dare you question me!" Salob raises his hand towards Dumbledore, fire springs to life in the extended hand and shoots it towards Dumbledore.

"**E****xtinguere****F****lamma**" Harry speaks, yet his eyes are glowing yet again yellow, the flames are snuffed out in midair.

"You will not hurt any of my friends! You wanted to make a enemy of me Locin, well then allow me to teach you why making me your enemy isn't such a good idea!" Harry yells. "**Penale Exilium**!" The figure of Locin Salob started to shake, and painfully scream.

"I will not let this go unpunished Harry Potter! I underestimated your powers but I shall not do so again next time…" Locin fades and vanishes, the fire place returning back to normal.

From the security of the chair which he fell over Ron spoke "What the Hell?"

Hi there to you who has decided to read this attempt of mine at a fanfiction of Harry Potter, I hope you like what you have read and if you would be so kind as to comment any advice would be grateful (oh and please if you want to diss my work please to so in a civilized manner, thank you.)

Disclamer:

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters created by J.K. Rowling, as this is strictly a fanfiction.

Reference:

**ADHIBETE CADAVER – **Latin for summoning a dead body.

**extinguere****flamma** – Latin for Extinguishing Flames

**penale****exilium** – Latin for Painful Banishment


End file.
